


20 de abril

by moony_stardust



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor Trafalgar D. Water Law, Drinking & Talking, Happy Ending, I Made Myself Cry, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, One Shot, POV Sabo (One Piece), POV Trafalgar D. Water Law, Trafalgar D. Water Law Needs a Hug, Wedding Night
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moony_stardust/pseuds/moony_stardust
Summary: Law y Sabo se conocen en la boda de Luffy. El pasado les une pero solo el tiempo decidirá hacia donde irá su relación.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro, Penguin/Shachi (One Piece), Sabo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	20 de abril

**Author's Note:**

> CW:  
> \- muerte de un personaje secundario  
> \- mención de alcohol
> 
> La canción es "Be my mistake" de The 1975

**20 DE ABRIL**

Dejó las llaves sobre la mesita de la entrada, o eso creía, y se dirigió torpemente hacia su habitación. Por el camino intentó no tropezarse con Bepo. El perro estaba excitado por su vuelta, pero Law solo quería dormirse y no despertarse en, por lo menos, un año.  
Solo pensar que en doce horas tenía que volver al trabajo le producía dolor de cabeza.  
Lanzó la chaqueta sobre la silla y, con un rápido movimiento, se quitó los zapatos.  
El resto de la estancia comenzó a dar vueltas bruscas cuando se tumbó en la cama. Se giró y abrazó el cojín con fuerza.  
Le hubiese gustado que fuera él a quien abrazaba y no aquel trozo de tela mullido.

Aquella noche había sido especial… bueno, al fin y al cabo, había ido a una boda.  
Que unos meses antes le llegara la invitación a la boda de Luffy y Zoro no le sorprendió mucho. Agradeció que Shachi y Penguin estuviesen invitados también, no quería pasarse el banquete solo. Luego descubrió que todo el mundo parecía estar invitado.  
Cuando llegó allí, la zona estaba repleta de personas que hablaban animosamente, como si se conociesen desde siempre. Law mentiría si dijera que conocía a alguien a parte de los amigos más cercanos a Luffy.  
Intentó encontrar rápido a la pareja. Esperaba que hubiesen llegado antes que él y, además, a penas faltaban diez minutos para que comenzara la ceremonia.  
Los vio a lo lejos y suspiró aliviado, pero la tranquilidad le duró un par de pasos pues Nami se paró frente a él deteniendo su marcha.  
“¿necesitas algo, Nami?” le preguntó.  
“Tenemos problemas”, dijo mientras le agarraba del brazo y marchaba en dirección contraria a la que el moreno quería ir.  
La pelirroja avanzó entre la gente con agilidad mientras que Law tropezaba con todo el mundo. “Perdón”, decía constantemente.  
No tuvo la oportunidad de preguntar qué era lo que ocurría hasta que llegaron a un pasillo blanco donde no había ni una sola persona. El silencio, en comparación con los jardines, se le hizo raro.  
“A Luffy le pasa algo”, le dijo por fin. “Tienes que ir tú”, añadió, “no quiere hablar conmigo y no encuentro a Sabo. Te toca ejercer de padrino.”  
A Law le entró el pánico de un momento a otro. Lidiar con los repentinos cambios de humor de Luffy no era tarea fácil y…  
“Te recuerdo que quedan diez, no, nueve minutos para la ceremonia” le dijo tajante. “¡Más te vale que lo traigas! ¡Llevo semanas organizando todo esto!”  
De repente la pelirroja había desaparecido y él se encontraba frente a la puerta. Suspiró y golpeó suavemente la madera.

“¡Aquí estáis! Menos mal, pensaba que ya no te casabas, Luffy…”  
“Pero ¿cómo no me voy a casar, Usopp? Deja de decir tonterías.”  
Y comenzó una tonta discusión entre los dos amigos mientras Nami intentaba poner paz.  
Law sonrió ante la escena y le deseó la mayor felicidad al moreno. Mentalmente, claro. Nunca admitiría aquello en voz alta, pero le consideraba como su hermano pequeño a esas alturas.  
Se dispuso a encontrar a sus amigos de una vez por todas y dudaba que algo lo volviese a interrumpir.  
Bueno pues ese algo tenía una sonrisa preciosa, un pelo rubio que brillaba como el Sol y sus ojos… desde donde estaba no sabría decir si eran verdes o azules, pero oh, sus ojos…  
Maldijo internamente no conocer a nadie con los que aquel joven se encontraba charlando, pues no podría acercarse a presentarse de forma casual.  
El susodicho pareció darse cuenta de que alguien lo observaba pues se giró hacia donde estaba el moreno. Sin embargo, sus amigos le libraron de una situación incómoda. Aparecieron como por arte de magia para salvarle el culo a su amigo, aunque no eran conscientes de ello.  
A parte de por aquella situación, Law se alegraba enormemente de ver a aquellos dos. Desde que le propusieron ser jefe de cirugía apenas tenía tiempo para sus amigos. Lamentaba enormemente tener que enfundarse en un traje para ello.

La ceremonia fue bonita y emotiva. El discurso de Sabo, el padrino y hermano de Luffy, también conocido como el chico que casi hacía que se desmayase unos minutos atrás, fue conmovedor. Law no tenía ni idea de que Luffy tuviese otro hermano y cuando el rubio habló sobre Ace… se le partió el corazón. No sabía como había podido contener las lágrimas.

Dramas a parte, el banquete comenzó. Y no sabría decir si comenzó mejor o peor de lo que esperaba.  
Para empezar, no lo habían sentado con sus amigos… no… Luffy pidió expresamente sentarle en la mesa nupcial…  
Shachi y Penguin no sabían si reírse o lamentarse de él, pero todo le dio igual cuando vio el nombre de Sabo junto al suyo.  
Quizás sí podrían conocerse…

La cena fue movidita, eso sí. Luffy siempre había sido el alma de la fiesta y, tras un par de copas, Zoro también lo era.  
La comida tampoco se quedaba atrás. Según tenía entendido, habían contratado al restaurante del padre de Sanji para hacerse cargo del catering.  
“Law, ¿verdad?” dijo de repente el rubio a su lado. “Soy Sabo, Luffy me ha hablado mucho de ti.”  
Qué sonrisa más bonita tenía por Dios.  
Le estrechó la mano y soltó un “encantado de conocerte” acompañado de una leve sonrisa, para hacer juego con la del otro.  
Charlaron casualmente durante la cena. Preguntas triviales, nada del otro mundo.  
Descubrió que Sabo era profesor de política en la universidad de la capital y que, de pequeño, había tenido un grave accidente de coche y tuvieron que llevarle al extranjero para darle tratamiento. Al principio le pareció gracioso que Ace y Luffy se pensaran que lo de “le han llevado al extranjero” era un eufemismo de “vuestro hermanastro ha muerto”, pero en realidad era una historia bastante triste.  
Recordaba que el padre de Luffy trabajaba fuera del país y cuando Sabo le contó que, casualmente, fue quién se ocupó de él le pareció la situación más absurda del mundo.  
Lamentablemente el joven Sabo, cuando despertó del coma unos cuantos años después, solo recordaba su nombre y que un camión había golpeado el coche en el que iban él y sus padres.  
Poco a poco fue recuperando la memoria, pero, cuando estuvo completamente recuperado para volver con sus chicos (que así se había referido a ellos durante toda la historia) se encontró con la devastadora noticia de que Ace había muerto.  
“Luffy me contó que le ayudaste mucho durante aquellos meses…” su tono de voz ya no era el mismo y sus ojos (azules) ya no tenían ni un ápice de aquel brillo.  
Law llenó de nuevo su copa de vino y dio un trago largo.  
“Ace y yo… Comenzamos a salir poco antes de que le diagnosticaran cáncer… una semana, para ser exactos…”  
Comenzó a recordar todo: lo felices que habían sido, aquella mañana en su casa después de su primera vez juntos, la molestia que el pecoso tenía en el abdomen, las mañanas de quimio, su sonrisa desvaneciéndose y las ojeras aumentando sobre sus ojos; Las visitas de luffy al hospital y las largas noches de abrazos en la pequeña cama que el castaño ocupaba. Y aquél 5 de octubre…  
La cabeza baja, mirando sus manos que sujetaban la copa como si de su estabilidad emocional se tratase. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.  
En el centro de la sala, todos bailaban al son de la música.  
Parecía que Sabo iba a dedicarle alguna palabra de ánimo cuando fue interrumpido por el novio en busca de juerga.  
“Ey, ¿qué hacéis aquí sentados, panda de sosos? ¡venid a la pista de baile! Creo que Brook está a punto de actuar y…” pareció darse cuenta de la situación pues se dirigió rápidamente hacia el mayor.  
“Traff… ¿todo bien?” Rodeó su cuello desde atrás y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.  
Law se recompuso como pudo. No iba a poner triste a Luffy el día de su boda. Estaba amargado, pero no tanto.  
“En seguida vamos, Luffy” le dijo su hermano con un tono amable. El menor alzó las cejas y Sabo le guiñó un ojo. Luffy asintió y depositó de nuevo un beso en la mejilla del mayor. Después volvió a la fiesta.  
Esta vez fue Sabo quien llenó la copa de vino de Law, y encaminó la conversación a una más divertida, contando anécdotas de Luffy bebé.  
Estuvieron un tiempo charlando y riendo. Iban lo suficientemente contentillos como para tener contacto físico de forma casual cada cierto tiempo.  
Fue en medio de una gran carcajada cuando la tonalidad de las luces cambió y comenzó a sonar una canción más lenta. Era la primera que sonaba desde el baile nupcial y juraría que eran casi las cuatro de la mañana.  
Entonces Sabo se levantó y Law soltó una risa porque el rubio iba bastante borracho y a penas se mantenía en pie.  
“¿qué haces?”  
“Tu y yo. Vamos a bailar.”  
No lo tuvo que repetir pues el moreno cogió su mano y se plantó junto a su acompañante.  
Se dio cuenta en ese momento de que era ligeramente más alto que él, pero le dio igual una vez se perdió en sus ojos de nuevo.  
Sabo aprovechó el momento para acercarse más al moreno, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y colocándose a escasos centímetros de él.  
Se mecían al compás de la música. La cálida voz del cantante les llegaba como la caricia que no se estaban dando y la guitarra parecía su corazón hablando.  
No sabía si era por las copas de más que llevaba, pero Trafalgar Law encabezaba ahora la lista de prioridades de Sabo.

Law volvió a retorcerse en la cama. Lamentaba tanto no haberle besado que no podía ni dormir.  
La cama se hundió de forma brusca y en unos segundos, Bepo se encontraba junto a él reclamando mimos.  
La luz del móvil llamó su atención. Había olvidado ponerlo boca abajo para que las notificaciones no le despertaran.  
Oh...  
Ese mensaje valía no dormir durante un par de horas más.

_**Sabo:** quiero volverte a ver Trafalgar Law_

  
  
**20 DE MAYO (un mes después)**

“Y ¿cuándo podremos tomarnos un café en algún lugar que no sea la cafetería del hospital?”  
Llevaban un rato en silencio mientras desayunaban. No era para nada incómodo. Últimamente Sabo se acercaba a desayunar con él antes de ir a la universidad. Disfrutaban la compañía mutua y conversaban sobre lo bien o mal que había ido el día anterior. Pero nada más.  
Law solía protestar por lo mal que se lo hacían pasar los internos. A Sabo le parecía gracioso que todo aquello se pareciera tanto a las series de televisión.  
“Te juro que como un día pille a alguno de esos pequeños demonios en la sala de descanso no viven para contarlo”  
Al menos tenía un pequeño pupilo que no le hacía sufrir. Tony Tony Chopper quería ser cirujano general, se lo había dicho demasiadas veces, pero, por alguna razón, le seguía a todas partes aún siendo cardiocirujano.  
Aquel pensamiento pareció despertar al universo, que le mandó un mensaje al busca.  
“Lo siento” se sentía tremendamente mal de no poder pasar más rato con él.  
“No te preocupes…” le contestó levantándose. “De todas formas yo también me tengo que ir”.  
“Espera”  
El rubio, que ya había empezado a caminar, se volvió hacía Law.  
“Será una cirugía larga… y terminaré bastante cansado… pero, si tienes libre, podemos vernos esta noche”  
Oh, a Sabo le dio un vuelco el corazón y le faltó el aire para contestar.  
“¡Sí!, ¡Claro!” se dio cuenta de que había contestado demasiado eufórico, así que carraspeó un par de veces y, con una voz más normal, le preguntó dónde se verían.  
“Hay un pequeño pub a un par de calles de aquí. Es un buen sitio para tomar algo”  
En seguida apareció el pequeño aspirante a cirujano entusiasmado por la operación que iban a realizar, así que se despidieron con un simple “hasta luego”.

“No me va a llevar a su apartamento, Koala”  
“¿Qué no?” se alejó el teléfono de la oreja para no quedarse sordo con los gritos de su amiga. “Te digo yo que los cirujanos viven cerca del hospital por si les salen urgencias. ¿no te acuerdas de Anatomía de Gray? A eso le sumamos que el pub está a dos calles de allí”  
“Esto no es Anatomía de Gray… además, y si me quiere llevar a su casa, ¿qué pasa?” dijo un poco harto. Al fin y al cabo, ya no eran niños. Koala se quedó en silencio.  
“oh” dijo suavemente “esto ha evolucionado muy rápido” soltó una pequeña risa y juraría que desde donde estaba era consciente de que la cara de Sabo había adquirido una tonalidad de rojo digna de un tomate.  
“realmente te gusta” alzó un brazo al ver el bus a lo lejos.  
“claro que me gusta, no digas tonterías, te lo he dicho miles de veces ya” con un gesto saludó al conductor al subir y se dirigió a los asientos del fondo.  
“ya, pero ni si quiera os habéis besado y esta noche terminarás en su cama”  
“si te parece, le como la boca en plena cafetería del hospital, o en la de la universidad, si te parece mejor” pensó en decirle. Se limitó a suspirar.  
Era él el primero al que le jodía de verdad no saber aún a que sabían los labios del mayor. Esperaba ponerle fin a la incertidumbre en unas horas.

Realmente estaba nervioso. Law le había mandado la ubicación del local y se encontraba ya cerca.  
Eran casi las diez de la noche, la hora acordada, cuando llegó a la puerta del pub. Decidió entrar y sentarse en una de las mesas del fondo. El local era bastante oscuro así que podía fácilmente pasar desapercibido.  
 _“estoy dentro”_ fue el mensaje que le mandó al moreno, que le contestó en apenas unos segundos.  
 _“no pidas nada, espérame”_  
 _“estoy allí en dos minutos”_  
Como un reloj, dos minutos después vio a Law entrar en el local como si fuese su casa. Al parecer conocía al dueño pues intercambiaron un saludo amistoso.  
Levantó una mano para que pudiese ver dónde estaba, pero, en vez de ir Law hacia él, este le llamó para sentarse en la barra.  
“el otro día ayudé a Uro con una cosa y me prometió un par de birras” dijo sonriente. “por eso te he dicho que no pidieras”  
“¿lo de siempre?” Law asintió y el barman se giró hacia él para preguntarle qué quería tomar. Se quedó en blanco. Hacía mucho que no iba a un pub, o pedía una cerveza en general. Los botellines del supermercado eran sus aliados.  
Ante la no respuesta de Sabo, Law pidió por él.  
“Ponle una Murphy’s roja, le gustará” enarcó una ceja ante la seguridad con la que hablaba el moreno, que le contestó con una de sus medias sonrisas.  
“tenías razón, está buena” le dijo con sinceridad cuando la hubo probado.

Tras esa primera ronda, la pareja se trasladó a la mesa del fondo, donde continuaron hablando y riendo por cualquier cosa.  
“entonces, se me olvidó cerrar la puerta del balcón y, cuando estaba bajo en la calle, tenía a Bepo asomado en la barandilla como si fuera un niño a punto de saltar” en ese punto de la historia, a Sabo le salían lágrimas de los ojos. “no, no te rías, no tiene gracia, tuve que volver corriendo y el cabrón me miraba como si no hubiese hecho nada mal. Y yo mientras con un susto de muerte” las carcajadas del rubio continuaron hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.  
“Espera, espera. ¿cómo de grande es Bepo?” debía ser de un tamaño considerable como para poder asomarse a la barandilla del balcón.  
“¿No te he enseñado nunca fotos de él?” dijo incrédulo. Acto seguido se levantó de su asiento y se sentó a su lado.  
Adoraba la forma en la que Law se volvía más extrovertido con un par de copas.  
Y estaba tan cerca de él.  
Law sacó su teléfono y comenzó a enseñarle fotos de su perro. Tenía una carpeta entera solo de fotos del animal. Desde que era tan solo un cachorro hasta la actualidad.  
“Parece un oso polar” dijo suavemente. “Es muy bonito”  
El moreno continuó con la exposición y, de vez en cuando, contaba alguna anécdota sobre la foto en cuestión.  
Lentamente, Sabo apoyó la cabeza en el brazo del moreno, que no parecía tener nada en contra de ello.  
Para cuando el mayor terminó de fardar de perro, Sabo parecía estar usando su brazo como cojín.  
“¿te has dormido?” le preguntó burlón y Sabo rió por lo bajo negando con la cabeza.  
“solo que no me esperaba una Ted Talk sobre Bepo” levantó la cabeza para encarar aquellos ojos grises. “Pero me ha gustado escucharte. Se nota que te importa mucho…”  
Law sonrió ligeramente y acortó un poco la distancia entre los dos.  
“si quieres…” Sabo le siguió el juego “… podemos tomarnos la última en mi casa…” podía notar la respiración del moreno en sus labios, pero no podía apartar los ojos del contrario. “…y te lo presento”  
Law rompió el contacto visual por apenas unos segundos, desviando la mirada hacia los labios de Sabo, quien asintió ligeramente y acortó por completo la distancia entre los dos.  
Fue un beso lento y cálido. Suave. Un beso que los llevó al apartamento de Law.

Evidentemente, Law le presentó a Bepo al rubio. Pero les pareció buena idea encerrarle en la cocina unas pocas horas. Las suficientes para explorarse el uno al otro y llevarse al límite.

Las persianas estaban subidas, así que se despertaron con los primeros rayos de sol. Bueno, Law lo hizo. Y ver a Sabo junto a él le generó una bonita calidez en el pecho.  
Procurando no despertarle, se acercó a él y lo rodeó con sus brazos, hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello. Pareció despertarle pues afianzó el abrazo y besó ligeramente su coronilla.

_Sí… podría acostumbrarse a ello…_


End file.
